We intend to determine the chemical nature of the receptor for gonococcal pili and to use this information to develop an assay for piliated gonococci. We will develop a tissue culture model to study the attachment of piliated gonococci to human cells, and to observe the cellular response to this attachment. We will investigate the role of pili in immune-enhanced phagocytosis of gonococci. Finally, we will continue studies of the primary amino acid sequence of pili.